<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colours by CupOfTheeFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255698">Colours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics'>CupOfTheeFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred is blind too, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur is blind, Blind Character, Drama, Francis is a mother hen, Love Triangles, M/M, Matthew is an overprotective brother, Yaoi, blind dates, but between gil franny and lovi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a blind date, Arthur wonders how everyone can fall in love if you can't see the person in front of you . But then again the man he falls for is blind too, will their relationship survive the dark world ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), France/Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have read many fics of USUK that have either mute!America or blind!England or that beautiful oneshot where Alfred is blind and Arthur is mute, anyway I want to publish one day a book myself so I go many ways in my fanfiction like sexuality or disablity .</p><p>So here it is an blind fanfic ! In here Arthur is blind, but so is Alfred and how will they work on their relationship .</p><p>Other pairings will be Austria/Hungary, Germany/Italy, Prussia/Romano or Prussia/France ?</p><p>Sorry for any grammar mistakes !</p><p>Check out the poll please thank you !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>' It's still not funny .' Arthur Kirkland says as he sat in the car with Francis driving him to the nearby Cafe he has a blind date on .</p><p>' I think it is ! ' Shouted Gilbert as he sat behind Arthur making the other whince .' Crap I forgot you are here also .'</p><p>' Of course I don't want to miss this whole thing .'</p><p>' Of course you don't, you don't even have a love life .'</p><p>' I do so ! '</p><p>' How is Elizabeta treating you .' He smirked but yelped as he felt something hit his head .' Stop hitting me ! ' He tried to turn around and hit the other back . ' Stop this now the two of you ! Or else I turn this car around ! '</p><p>' Please do .' Arthur sighs as he sat back down .' No I kick you out first and then I turn around .'</p><p>' Go Frenchie ! '</p><p>' Fuck u ...' Arthur mutters .' It will do you some good to be out more Arthur .'</p><p>' Why ? '</p><p>' Because it's no life sitting in your room the whole day .'</p><p>' I don't sit in my room the whole day, I go to the kitchen sometimes ..'</p><p>' Yeah right .'</p><p>' I sit in the living room the most .'</p><p>' How many times did you fall of the chair or try to flip the aquarium ? ' Gilbert challenged him again .' Twits .'</p><p>' You love me admit it .'</p><p>' Never .'</p><p>Both Francis and Gilbert laughed a bit making Arthur smile too .</p><p>' Anyway you don't have to be nervous me and Gilbert are also there, and we keep everything in check okay .'</p><p>' It's a blind date how wrong can it be ? '</p><p>' He could catfish you .'</p><p>' How I don't even know how he looks .'</p><p>' I sure did and I am jealous and feel stupid I didn't snatch him .'</p><p>' Then take him .' Arthur rolled his eyes at least he think he did he doesn't know .</p><p>
  <em>How sad I don't even know if I rolled my eyes or not ...</em>
</p><p>' Are you kidding me he talked about hamburgers for least half an hour ! '</p><p>' You have to admit he was very creative !'</p><p>' Oh you saw what he wrote Francis did not even want to tell me what he wrote ! '</p><p>' Francis ! How dare you it was so erotic I could have cried ! '</p><p>' I was crying how bad it was ! ' Francis dramaticly sighs .' Nobody knows about romance anymore they only talk about hamburgers the disgusting grease immortal being or unicorns only little kids believe while they sleep under a rainbow ! '</p><p>Both Arthur and Gilbert were quiet .' Damn bro you really broke him, how unromantic were you two ? '</p><p>' He is the unromantic one .'</p><p>' Take that back ! '</p><p>At least they safely got at the cafe, Francis brought him to a table looking around .' Okay I don't see a blonde with glasses and a blue rose so you are first .'</p><p>' Yaaah .' Arthur's replied was filled with sarcasm .' Don't you take that tone to me, Gilbert and I will sit not too far from you okay .'</p><p>' Okay ..' Arthur felt small as he felt them walk off to their table .</p><p>And now he was alone and had to wait for the other to show up .</p><p>He was not scared it's not like people scare him, he is nervous and really wants to go home and cry .</p><p>What if it is a cruel joke ? What if one of his bullies is catfishing him .. So many worries he did not notice the other man standing next to him .</p><p>' Arthur Kirkland ? '</p><p>Arthur shot up as he almost knocked against the man himself .' Yes ! I mean .. Yes ? '</p><p>He turned around hoping he was looking at least to the person .' It's me Alfred F. Jones ! '</p><p>The voice sounded cheerful ..</p><p>Arthur could feel the warmth and joy coming from the person itself, this one clearly enjoys like till the fullest .</p><p>Arthur really wished he could see him, but being blind is one of his daily things he has to live with .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not so happy how this chapter turned out, because it's not easy writing 2 blind characters at the same time and I never wrote a blind character actually :(</p><p>But then again maybe if the story continues I will get better at it so :D and yes Matthew will be an asshole in this fic because why not .</p><p>Sorry for any grammar !</p><p>Please check out the poll thank you !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Gilbert and Francis noticed 2 men walking to Arthur, they were on high alert ready to jump up if they will make trouble . They were not really next to Arthur, but also not too far away from him .</p><p>' They do look the same .. Twins ? ' Gilbert whispered to Francis who shrugged .' Who knows .'</p><p>' The cruly one is cute .'</p><p>Francis rolled his eyes .' Focus Gil .' For some reason he felt jealous, but he ignores it for the sake of his other friend .</p><p>Then they noticed the can one of them is having .</p><p>' Perhaps they are asking him something .'</p><p>Then Arthur nodded and they watched as the other sat down in front of Arthur .</p><p>Both men mouth fell open .' No way ..'</p><p>' No puns Gil ..'</p><p>' It's the blindest date I ever seen .'</p><p>That comment made Francis sigh .</p><p>Arthur on other hand was happy for finally meeting this Alfred, they talked for a long time and now they are here . Arthur was kind of nervous since now Alfred must notice he can't see him .</p><p>' I hope you didn't waited long .'</p><p>' No really .. I calmed my nervers a bit .'</p><p>' Are you nervous ?'</p><p>' Aren't you ?'</p><p>' You got me there I was afraid I would be catfished .. Again .'</p><p>' You mean you got catfished before .' Arthur was shocked how someone as great as Alfred get catfished .</p><p>' Yeah .. So .. ' Then he stopped Arthur tried to listen, did he notice his can maybe ? Is he thinking of leaving .' I really like you to sit somewhere else Mattie, it's rude to stand there and being judgemental .'</p><p>
  <em>Mattie ?</em>
</p><p>' I am not being judgemental Al .' That was a voice Arthur did not hear before, as he always fall of his chair looking around .</p><p>' Who is that ? '</p><p>' My twin brother ..' Arthur could swear he hears Gilbert say ' <em>Called it ..' </em>but he ignores that little moment .' He brought me here but he will SIT somewhere else right my dearest brother .'</p><p>' Of course ...' Arthur hears footsteps leaving their table .' Sorry about him .'</p><p>' Don't worry I have 2 motherhens of my own ..' He hear Gilbert saying ' <em>uncalled for ..' </em>And was that Francis ? <em>' How cruel ! '</em></p><p>' Really ? '</p><p>' Yeah ..'</p><p>Both were silent again .</p><p>' You know of my .. Little thing now huh ..' Arthur tried to smile but he was not sure where Alfred's face was .</p><p>' Little thing ? '</p><p>' Yes ..'</p><p>He holds his cane up but Alfred did not say anything making Arthur frown .' You don't have to be rude .'</p><p>' I don't know what you are talking about ... Is there something wrong Arthur ? '</p><p>Arthur felt chills going down as Alfred calls him by his name, <em>dear god he can say my name anytime he wants I will love every moment . </em>Arthur is weak for accents and with Alfred's voice he feels melting already .</p><p>' My cane ? '</p><p>' Cane ? '</p><p>' Yes my cane ..'</p><p>' I have a cane .'</p><p>' You ha .. Wait what ? '</p><p>' I have a cane too .'</p><p>Now felt confused and guilt and shame came right up, <em>of course he did not say anything about my cane ! He probably doesn't want me to feel bad, for his handicap .. Or maybe he broke his leg and tries to joke ?</em></p><p>' So you don't mind I am blind ? '</p><p>' You are blind ! ' Alfred suddenly shouts making Arthur whince and look in shock .' Y-yeah ..'</p><p>' I am blind too ! ' Suddenly a hand grabbed his and was pulled to a face Arthur doesn't know but has a feeling it was Alfred's .</p><p>' Wait ! ' But then his fingers were feeling some hard skin right by the eyes .</p><p>' Your eyes ... You are wounded ..'</p><p>' I was wounded accident four years ago .. It left me blind forever ..'</p><p>' I am sorry .'</p><p>' It's nothing .' Then he let his hand go as Arthur sat back more inot his chair .' I .. I was born like this .'</p><p>' So you don't know how a burger looks like ? '</p><p>' My friend says it's just grease on a bun .'</p><p>' Your friend is stupid .'</p><p>Arthur smirked knowing Francis could hear them .' I know .'</p><p><em>' Stop crying Franny ..' </em>Gilbert was now stuck with a dramatic Francis .</p><p>' Do you like to order something ? '</p><p>Arthur was glad someone finally came for their order .' Yes for me a coffee and chocolate cake ! '</p><p>' Oh sorry sir there is no chocolate cake anymore, do you perhaps like some blue berry pie with whiped cream ? '</p><p>' Oh those sound good too sure ! '</p><p>' You have a sweet tooth .'</p><p>' Atleast a tooth in my mouth .'</p><p>Arthur snorted that was just random, somehow he doesn't mind .' For me black thee and .. Do you have scones ? '</p><p>' No .. But we have bagels filled with strawberry cream, or if you rather have them filled with lettuce, small pieces tomatoes and cheese .'</p><p>' Strawberry cream please .'</p><p>' Okay I will be right back ! '</p><p>They hear her leave and went back to their conversation .</p><p>' You like sweet things too ? '</p><p>' I don't dislike them but I am no fan of too much sugar .'</p><p>' Sir here is your pancakes with chocolate, triple maple syrup and blue berries ! '</p><p>Arthur makes a gag sound .' You sound sick .'</p><p>' Because that order sounds disgusting .'</p><p>Alfred laughed as they a fork drop like someone is in shock what Arthur just said .</p><p>' I agree .'</p><p>Someone in the background said <em>' Asshole ..' </em>but both ignored it .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know how you guys have your bagels, but here they online sell them plain in the store, so you have to make them yourselves, me who never had a baggle before thought to eat them like they are .. I was greatly dissapointed :'(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their lunch was done and now they are enjoying their warm drinks .</p><p>They were quiet at first somehow Arthur doesn't mind, sure he loves to hear Alfred speak but he enjoys for the fact that they can just sit and enjoy the peace and quiet .</p><p>"<em>God this is boring .." </em>Gilbert whispered making Arthur scowl .</p><p>"<em>Shhh !" </em>Was the frenchman response .</p><p>"So ..." Arthur starts not sure what to say first . "Is this your .. First blind date ?"</p><p>"Kinda ..." Alfred answered first he sounds bit nervous . "But the dates never continued after ..."</p><p>"Really ? But you sound ." <em>Warm, positive, full of life ..</em></p><p>"Hot ? Sexy ? Hard to resist ?" Arthur smirked as he heard a smile in Alfred's voice . "Oh dear someone has a big ego ."</p><p>"Yeah he is hot too ."</p><p>Now Arthur snorted as he tried not to laugh out loud, if someone like Gilbert said something like that he will just roll his eyes and sarcasm the shit out of him, but with Alfred he feels like the whole world feel lighter ..</p><p>Talking to Alfred felt so easy, it's been so long he could talk to someone like that except for Francis .</p><p>But they were ..<em><strong>friends</strong></em> ever since Arthur could remember, maybe already when both were in diapers . Arthur is even certain that Francis took care of his grave to put next to his, so he will not be lost his way to heaven ... Damn he could hear Gilbert laugh in his head for that comment .</p><p>Francis looked over once in a while, and sighs happily as the date goes very good . "I think we can see a second date will come around ."</p><p>"Really ? I am not so good with this kind of stuff .." Gilbert pouted as he tried to see what Francis is seeing . "But I have to admit Artie's date looks cool ."</p><p>Francis nodded his head . "Yes he is quite charming ... Unlike his brother ." Both man looked over at the twin brother .. Well they guessed they are twins how much they look alike, while he was eating his pancakes he glared the whole time at the table .</p><p>"It's like Nathalia whole over again ." Gilbert whispered . "Oui." Francis doesn't know why the other is glaring at his british friend, but hell has to send his best soldiers if Francis let him ruin love like a wedding cake .</p><p>2 hours went by fast and both blind men decide it was going well, and end their date with a new one .</p><p>"So see you then ?" Alfred grins Francis found it boyish but it suits him .</p><p>"Alright see you then ."Arthur pulled out his hand which of course Alfred could not see, so Matthew grabbed his hand without a word . Alfred looked confused but his grin returned as he felt Arthur's hand shake his .</p><p>"Haha you should have said something Artie !"</p><p>"My apologizes ... I huh .."Oh god why is Arthur a stuttering mess now ... "Don't worry I guess you already daydreaming for our next date, because I am !"</p><p>Both blushed a bit that made Francis swoon, and Gilbert laughed his silly laugh making Alfred look around . "What was that ?"</p><p>"That was Gilbert the little kid that he is." Arthur glares where he assumes where Gilbert stood, only looking over his shoulder .</p><p>"Hey dude !" Alfred turned to him before Gilbert could say something, Alfred bended down and reached his hand out like he would pet a kids head . "How is it ..." But Matthew quickly pulled him back and Gilbert backed away as Francis laughed, Arthur and Alfred looked confused . "What happend ?" Arthur asked .</p><p>"Alfred he was not serious of his friend being a kid ..." Matthew whispered as Alfred just laughed . "I know I did it on purpose !"</p><p>"What why ?" Gilbert punched Francis his shoulder as he did not stop laughing . "So that you will take note, that I can take a joke .. Not to be mean I am used to people treating me like glass ."</p><p>"Don"t worry it was funny and we will not treat you like glass ." Francis flirted with a wink making Arthur scowl . "Stop flirting frog ."</p><p>"Don't be jealous Artie !"Alfred tried to look at Arthur's way, but Matthew refused to let him go . Alfred shrugged himself out of his hold . "You are the only one I have in vision ."</p><p>Gilbert cackles ."Can we keep him !"</p><p>Both parties went outside as many people keep looking their way, not that Arthur or Alfred noticed of course . Both were already dreaming about their next date, they barely gave anyone else their attention .</p><p>"Bye Artie !"</p><p>"See you next time Alfred!"</p><p>And then Arthur was in the car on his way home .</p><p>"So ?" Francis asked as he drove to Arthur's apartment ."So what ?"</p><p>"See that I was right on this."</p><p>"No I can't see ... But I guess you were right .." He whispered the last part making Francis smile .</p><p>"Let's toast this with some awesome beer !"</p><p>"Non I want wine !" Francis complained ."I just want some tea .."</p><p>"You just had tea !" Both said back to him .</p><p>Alfred was smiling the whole way back home, but he noticed his brother was rather in a bad mood . "What has eaten your pancakes mix bro ."</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Really you were pissed the whole time when you found out about this date ."</p><p>"I don't like him .."</p><p>"Who Arthur ?" Alfred frowns what was not to like about Arthur, he was awesome and bit shy but of course Alfred knows after couple of dates they will get used to each other he is sure about that .</p><p>"I am sure he is faking it ."</p><p>"Mattie that's going to far and you know it ."</p><p>"Whatever .. I only looking out for you ." Sadness filled Matthew's tone as did Alfred's feelings .</p><p>"I know .."</p><p>"Did .." Matthew was quiet but Alfred knows from that one word what he meant to say . "Only that I was in an accident .."</p><p>"Okay .."</p><p>Silence filled the car rest of the way home .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I decided for a dramatic plot ! Yes Matthew is a possessive Bro-con asshole ! Yes USUK is just lovely and wonderful !</p><p>Anyway I just realized that I never put out why Alfred is blind, so I decided to put a plot into that .. Not a happy plot and there will be flashbacks for it beware !</p><p>Even though everything is happening around Arthur, there will be chapters in Alfred's point of view (jokes aside of course ), Francis, Gilbert and Matthew .</p><p>See you next chapter !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>